Seven Chaos Apostle
by Necro-Pen
Summary: Gensokyo was under attacked by the lunar army. There were only 7 survivors, and they fled to another dimension called Mid-Childa preparing the counter-attck. At the same time TSAB faced with the strongest opponents they'd ever met..Contain minor X-overs
1. The new beginning

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this fiction. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN and the others belong to their right owner.

Chapter 1

In the midnight of Scarlet full moon. The lunarian started a sudden attacked to Gensokyo. This caused every Gensokian dead except for some people.

**Mayohiga**

"Warp!"

"What the hell have you done?" Watatsuki no Toyohime exclaimed.

"Are you surprised?" Yakumo Yukari in shattered purple dress answered with psychopathic smile on her face. "I've just awaken my TRUE power inside which I don't know myself for a thousand of years….."

"…" Toyohime stared at Yukari without a blink.

"IT IS….IMAGINE BREAKER" Yukari spoke with focused on every single word.

"What! That FORBIDDEN Power! How did you get it?" Toyohime was struck with the last sentence.

"Like HELL I'd know!" Yukari answered while she was grabbing Toyohime's face to smash the wooden floor violently.

BANG!

"Thanks you for killing Chen and Ran, otherwise I won't have such strength left for melee combat. HA HA Ha! And with this new power, your ancient magic weapons are nothing but TRASH!" She screamed

At the moment Yukari opened her personal portal and brought something out of it. It was a big size tripartite nunchaku.

"You've made a big mistake here Watatsuki-chan.. You should kill me first. Don't you know that if the master die the servant will face the same thing because it keeps living by drain it's master power, do you?" Yukari glared at her pray before continued. "On the other hand if it dies before master, it means I've nothing left to drain my energy plus the shikigami's power will flow back to me instead."

Yukari raised her weapon "With this Cerberus you will PAY for my shikigami"

Yukari started to hit Toyohime hard with full strength she had gathered from every inch of her body. Toyohime cried in agony, Yukari repeated hitting until her foe's soul left a bloodshed flesh.

"Huff..huff..huff…" She exhausted, then she creted a gap and went through it to search for other survivors all over Gensokyo.

**Hakugyokuro**

Watatsuki no Yorihime couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Her blade that claimed to be one of the greatest weapon in the lunar collection broke in to tiny pieces.

"How dare you..How dare you break my sword!"

"Ara..Ara..I just stab Hakurouken into a black hole that appear on your blade among those lines" Yuyuko replied

"Shut up! I don't see any hole or lines, don't try to trick me undead-"

While Yorihime was finishing her word, Yuyuko's deadly butterfly land on her shoulder and faded away. She knelt to the ground immediately from the impact of sucking life force.

"Wh..What!" She exclaimed

"I don't know what power I had possessed just now, however put that aside for moment." Yuyuko spoke while she was walking toward Yorihime.

She stamped on the opponent's chest and said "I will avenge for my lovely gardener right now"

The last image that reflect on the lunarian's eyes in the final moment was Yuyuko's fearsome blue eyes of the legendary demon slayer clan, the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

SLASH!

**Human Village**

Yukari gathered the worn out survivors from every place within Gensokyo into Keine's school which was still in better shape than others. Those who still breathing were ;

Hinanawi Tenshi who had lusted for more lunarian's blood.

Saigyouji Yuyuko who still had an appetite in this situation.

Kazami Yuuka who didn't pay attention to anyone, and seem to have something in her mind like how to get stronger and stronger.

Hakurei Reimu who was always lazy, right now she had mind broken and useless for the time being.

Reiuji Utsuho or Oku who cried with rage to get revenge for Satori, Koishi and Rin.

Izayoi Sakuya who was envious Youmu and Ran for complete the task of perfect servant by scarifying themselves to protect their master. In her case, she was the one who being protect.

And the last one was...….sure….it was Yukari herself.

Yakumo Yukari who was still arrogant and persistent at the same time. She couldn't accept the truth that her beloved Gensokyo was completely ruined beyond reconstructed.

Yukari cursed that damn Tsukuyomi the lunar emperor for all this mess. But for now they needed a place to hide, rest and recover. They couldn't go to the lunar capital and kill that disgusting god with incomplete state. Yukari tried to think of a place for evacuation.

"Hm..they can scan anywhere on earth…so we need to travel to another dimension in order to flee. And to make sure that they won't find us easily we must use code name" Yukari murmured

After that, some idea struck her mind. In one of the old tales, there was a story of seven legendary devil who struggled against the god in order to rule the mighty heaven.

"Fu..fu.. If you lunarian claim to be the only pure being and consider us impure. Or I should say you holy and we are sinners. Fine..fine..I'm looking forward to the day that we the 7 sins will break your wings and let you fall from the cloud nine into the ocean of pure darkness! we don't care to play villain role after all!" Yukari devilishly laughed.

"Are you MAD?" Sakuya shouted

"I apologize, I 've just get an idea for our next move" Yukari smiled.

Everyone turned to Yukari in silence. And she began to explained her plan to a gang and especially their code name: Tenshi **[ LUST ] **** Asmodius**,Yuyuko **[ Gluttony ] **** Beelzebub**, Yuuka **[ Greed ] **** Mammon**, Reimu(unconscious) **[ Sloth ] **** Belphegor**, Utsuho **[ Wrath ] **** Satan**, Sakuya **[ Envy ] **** Leviathan**, and Yukari herself **[ Pride ] **** Lucifer.**

Yukari opened a large portal and asked "Alright shall we go now?"

**TSAB, Saint Church**

Plenk!

Carim Gracia dropped her orange juice glass suddenly after foretelling of Prophetinschriften which she always did everynight to check on upcoming events.

Her eyes was wilde-await in shock. She couldn't believe the prediction at all. Because….

Whole Mid-Childa were going to encounter the most dangerous enimies they'd ever met!

To be continued

*Note : This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy reading. I'm sorry if I might make some grammartical errors or strang sentence structure because I'm not native English speaker. In addition, there will be minor details about other series like Devil May Cry, To Aru Majutsu no Index, Tsukihime, Fate Stay Night, etc. too. ^_^


	2. Lucifer's grand opening

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this fiction. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN and the others belong to their right owner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Flashback

Gensokian got a room in mid-class hotel inside the city after they arrived. Yukari and Sakuya took care an unconscious Reimu in a bathroom while the other were resting on the room's furniture. After a while, those two came out.

Yukari : "The situation is worse than I have thought."

Yuuka : "What do you mean?"

Sakuya : "Reimu have got an amnesia."

Yuyuko + Tenshi + Yuuka : "WHAT!" They asked frightenedly. Except for Oku, the new surrounding, items and system that the group had to learn to survive in this dimension already affected her brain to overheat. She was the only one emotionless.

"For now, we need to separate. If we're in group, one mistake of anyone of us can causes big troubles for the whole group. Yuyuko, Yuuka, Tenshi you three can dismiss now. I will protect Reimu and Sakuya will assist me. For Utsuho, I'm going to take care of her by make her to be my shikigami. May be my power contract might get rid of her stupidity. Oh! Before I forget. Next time we see each other, don't forget to use code name. That's all" Yukari finished.

"Why do I have to be kicked out! I have more strength than that fragile maid. I have a better change to be chosen for protecting reimu you know that!" Tenshi shouted.

Sakuya's eye twitched. Before she could counter a blue-hair girl Yukari answered. "Ufu..fu..because you're hot blood type, you can break anything and at the same time can't save anything. You fits to be a lone-wolf Asmodius." Tenshi(Asmodius) responded with silence.

A moment later Yuuka walked out, followed by Yuyuko and Tenshi was the last. A moment later Yuyuko came back, she seemed to forget something.

"Yu..Lu….Lucifer..,right? I have something to discuss with you"

"Oh! What might it be? Beelzebub-san"

"These eyes, can you explain it to me? I sense that you must know about this." Yuyuko turned on the eyes of death perception while she focused her latter sentence. Yukari signed "It is a long story, Sakuya please prepare some drink. It's going to take some time."

End of flashback

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB, Saint Church<strong>

Yagami Hayate was called by her close-friend to meet her here. "I wonder what Carim wants to talk about, calling someone early in the weekend's morning, she must have a serious problem." She reached Carim's room, knocked the door and went in.

"Oh! I didn't expect you here Chrono-kun" Hatate surprised. Chrono Harlaown sat aside Carim at her desk. He wore a serious face that Hayate had rarely seen and either Carim.

"What's the problems? When the two of you are doing something in private with that face. I can't think of any positive. Is there an incident?" Hayate sighed.

Chrono : "Carim contacted me a few days ago and told me about her prediction."

Hayate : "What is it about?"

Carim : "The strangers from another dimension, and they have high possibility to be a BIG threat to Mid-Childa. Please look on the screen."

On the screen, there were pictures of seven women on it. "I told Chrono-kun to put all his effort on it, he checked every information he could. And this is what he has got. They'd just appeared in Mid-Childa a few days ago with strange movement. They're fited with my prediction they're a possible threat we're talking about" Then Carim and Chrono explained all the details to Hayate while Hayate herself was looking at the pictures.

After a meeting, Hayate could remember all the seven faces. At the time She planned to contact Nanoha and Fate, she sensed the atmosphere around her got heavier. She looked around, one being met her eyes in close range; long blond hair with many red ribbons, purple eyes full of immeasurable darkness, purple dress, white gloves, white mop cap with red ribbon on it and pink parasol. The moment their eyes crossed Hayate felt her spine getting chill all of the sudden. If she remembered correctly the woman in front of her was the one of those she had seen just a moment ago.

Shamal entered the Saint Church after she had been waiting for Hayate for so long. She saw her master standing and staring at a another purple dressed woman holding a pink parasol with frightening face. Not only that made her astonished, but she also felt something dangerous from that pink parasol female. She had an idea to call the guard or nun to take care of the scene, but it seemed she was too late.

"Schwertkreuz! Set up!" Hayate transformed into her usual barrier jacket and she used bind on Yukari as well. It caused Yukari to drop a parasol.

"Huh..What are you doing, miss? It is very rude for someone who have just met." Yukari grinned.

Hayate : "I'm sorry about that. But could you please come with me for a moment, I have a few things to ask."

Yukari : "Ara..Ara..I wonder what is going to happen if I refuse.

"That's why I tided you first, OK let's go." Hayate landed a hand on Yukari's shoulder.

**BGM : Koumajou Densetsu II OST – The Rose-killing Carmilla**

Break!

Shamal who saw everything shocked, that person broke free from the SS+ rank mage's bind that easy? Hayate became speechless. The only thing she could do was staring at Yukari, looked like waited for an answer. Then Chrono and Carim rushed to the scene followed by Schach.

"Yare..Yare…You guys love to stick to others business, don't you? I recommend that you should back to work, leave me alone!" Yukari paused to see their reaction and continued "I didn't intend to cause a rugkus here." Everyone was still on guard. "Still if you want a fight that much, I SHALL give you."

"Let me show you how a TRUE DEVIL fight." Yukari declared pridefully.

Suddenly, Yukari released her deadly aura much enough to make anyone shaking in fear, the whole place could sense the present of evil energy crystal-clear, any animal in the area tried its best to escape its incoming death.

Shamal was the first to back to herself, She opened emergency communicated channel immediately. "This is Chief Medical Officer Shamal, we're facing an unbelievable strong enemy right now, I requested back up team at least an S rank at Saint Church this second!" Shamal reported as quick as possible, while looking at the ultimate terrifying YUKARI.

To be continued


	3. Yukarin's Greeting

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this fiction. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN and the others belong to their right owner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**BGM : Koumajou Densetsu II OST - Last Phantasm**

Chrono Harlaown had been facing so many strong opponents in the past. In term of strength he might be weaker, but in the end he was always the winner. He did not care much about strength, he believed that strength alone couldn't let you win. Tactics and timing are the most effective things in battle, even The Ace of Aces or White Devil who named to be one of the most powerful mages did not stand a chance against him.

However this time, he blamed himself for the first time for the lack of strength. In front of this fearsome blond lady, he couldn't guess her move at all. In those purple eyes seemed to be planning something complicated all the times. In his point of view, she was a monster who could perform 5 calculus calculations at the same time.

Nobody made a move yet. Mages and nuns in an area definitely showed fear on their faces. Yukari giggled and changed into a mad smile.

She pointed her fan at her opponent and whispered "Magic Eye - The Magic Eye of Laplace"

A large nuber of giant purple eyes appeared, covered the sky and stared at them. The fearful faces around her made her pleased. At that moment Chrono's instinct told him to take cover instead of activate barrier. Yukari suddenly snapped her fingers.

**Zap..Zap..Zap…Zap…Zap…Zap…...Zap..Zap..Zap..Zap..Zap..Zap..Zap..Zap...Zap..Zap...Zap..Zap..Zap..Zap...Zap..!**

**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!KA BOOM!**

When the dust disappeared, all that Chrono, who took cover in time saw was a catastrophic scene. Nothing in there happened to be in right shape. All were ruined by a single elegant woman. The one who could do it without breaking a sweat surely was the real messenger of chaos. Chrono checked his surrounding; all building were damaged, and all officer were wound. He realized the situation in three words 'They are DOOM!'

"Oh my GOD! What the hell happens here!" Fate Testarossa Harlaown screamed after she had entered the zone, followed by Takamachi Nanoha and Reinforce, who had Shamal on her left shouder. Looked like the reinforcement had arrived.

Three of them saw the accused one standing among the chaos she had caused. They quickly equipped their barrier jackets, then Fate used her sonic form and dashed to grab Yukari's hand from behind.

Fate : "You're under arrested for making the terrorization, don't try to resist or doing any stupid act."

Yukari : "AraAra..You sure are confident in your ability, don't you?"

Fate : "Don't make me repeat my word, resist and I will short you!"

Yukari : "Huh..you will regret this. You can finish me off at the start, but it's too late now"

Yukari hit Fate by head-butted. "Ouch" Fate reflected by jumped back to make some distance. Yukarin opened a portal and brought a strange claymore with blue lightning on the blade.

"I wonder if you can be a match for this Thunder Sword 'Alastor'" She began to attack with lightning speed.

The battle between electro master was fantastic. Anyone couldn't interfere due to the vision blur. They could only saw the clash of blue and yellow thunder. Yukari and Fate fought with one-hand style. Alastor and Riot Blade collided with each other loudly countless time, Fate couldn't believe that there was one who could match her speed exist. Same as Yukari, she was surprised that there was a human with such agility even Marisa couldn't match hers. But the gap between Devil and Human was too much. A moment later Fate started to feel tired, her speed and strength dropped. Yukari was starting to pin Fate into a corner.

**Crenk!**

Fate lost her Bardiche. Next Yukari pointed Alastor near Fate's neck. "Looks like you LOSE" then she knocked Fate unconscious.

"Stop right there!" Nanoha shouted. She and Reinforce were ready to be Yukarin's next round.

"ENOUGH!" Chrono prohibited.

Nanoha : "?"

Chrono : "Let me handle this!"

Chrono walked toward Yukari, the nearer he close to her, the more killing intent she gave him. Until only 5 feet between them. He was staring at her eyes.

Yukari : "What do you want this time, do you want to continue?"

Chrono : "Who are you? What is your objective?"

Yukari : "Why would I have to answer you. I just walk around to see a scenary, and the one who sparked the conflict was that brown hair over there." She pointed at the unconscious Hayate.

Reinforce walked to Yukari, she took a close look at Yukarin's face. The two of them saw through each other eyes doubtfully.

Reinforce : "I think we have met each other before. Don't you think?"

Yukari introspected herself for a moment before answered. "So the familiar feeling I felt when I first saw you was right after all. You and I are in the same category unlike anyone in this place."

Rein was worried. The words Yukari had said meant she was UNHUMAN like herself. With such power she displayed, her master and TSAB would find it difficult to deal with this blond.

Yukari : "Looks like you want to discuss with me more, but I'm sorry because I'm running out of time. See you later" She created a portal with one hand, but before she stepped in Rein suddenly asked. "WAIT! My name is Reinforce, What's yours?"

"LUCIFER, and see you again real soon TRUE ANCESTOR" That was the last word before she left. Rein was curious. Something in that sentence structed her mind, but she didn't say a word. Next time she met her, she would surely force that Lucifer to tell the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Portfall Memorial Garden<strong>

Saigyouji Yuyuko woke up from her afternoon nap. Next to her Kazami Yuuka was watering flowers as her usual habit. It was such an undescriptable paring though, but there was a reason why a Gluttonous Ghost and a Sadist Flower Master stuck together.

_Flash back_

From the moment Yuyuko, Yuuka and Tenshi had to depart with Yukari's group. Yuyuko spent a lot of time wandered around the city. She wanted to sleep in a hotel, but the food here sure was wonderful. Therefore she spent the pocket money she received from Yukarin to enjoy eating until all cash was used up. while she was wondering where she should slept, she saw her comrade Yuuka walked past by.

Yuyuko : "Yuu..oops! Mammon-san!"

Yuuka : "Hmm..Such an unexpected encounter Beelzebub-san. What business do you have with me?"

Yuyuko : "I can't find a place to stay, do you have one?"

Yuuka : "Fu..fu..wait for my shopping a minute and you can come along, I'm sure you'll love it.

**Yuyuko POV**

After Yuuka finished in buying her stuff. We walked out of the city for about an hour, then I found myself in the grand graveyard on a hill. The scenery here was nice. I was able to view all over the city from this spot. This place were full of beautiful flowers and graves. I felt at ease here and also my power was boosted. It might have something to do with the death miasma of this place. Anyway I tired now, I usually slept already at this late. I lied on grass and closed my eyes.

_End of flash back_

Yuuka : "Oh! Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Yuyuko : "Yes, I did."

Yuuka collect flowers and tied it together.

Yuyuko : "What are you doing?"

Yuuka : "Collecting flowers of course! I asked a flower shopkeeper yesterday. And she agreed to pay me if I was able to gather flowers she wanted. I think I'll make a living on this while I have been waiting that Gap Demon to make a move. How about you? You should find a job too Beelzebub-san"

Yuyuko : "What should I do then? Do you have any idea?"

Yuuka : "…"

Yuyuko : "Fine, I will work for it myself"

Yuyuko started roaming around the city again. You must find something to earn a living. While she was passing a small alley, she saw a goup of gangster made a gang up on two kids. Before she could think of anything, her legs walked in that direction automatically.

Takamachi Vivio and Einhalt Stratos were beaten up badly. After a gang finished with those two, they explored the girls bag for valuable items. The two girls watched with sorrow. This happened because they forgot to bring their device with them, they wanted to call for help but their communicate devices got destroyed, and they had no strength left to cry for help. It was a real nightmare they couldn't forget. They thought their chances of getting help was zero. When their consciousness were starting to fade away, they saw a woman who wore light-blue kimono with white fringe coming in their range.

Yuyuko : "..What are you guys doing to these pitiful girls."

Man 1 : "SHUT UP! Don't mess with our business if you value your life!

Yuyuko : "I can't do that, those two need help. I'm not someone who will stand by while the others are suffering. Besides you all are nothing to me"

Man 2 : "It's time to teach this Bitch a lesson!"

The first man took out a knife and ran straight to the ghost. Yuyuko welcomed him with sheathed Hakurouken striked on his right temporal. The second got a palm strike on a forehead. The gang pause in astonishment. Yuyuko then unsheathed Hakurouken and made a killing stace, her anger started rising and pressured the atmostphere.

Yuyuko : "If you want to stay alive, disappeared before my sign. I will count to five."

**"ONE!"**

The gang was shaking in fear.

**"TWO!"**

They fell on their butt.

**"THREE!"**

They crept quickly out of the alley.

"Four"

They were not around anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB - Mid-Childa<strong>

Nanoha finished the meeting. The ruckus Lucifer caused at the Saint Church shaken the whole TSAB. However, she was not posted in a criminal wanted list yet. The reason was during meeting Chrono suggested not to force the monster to the dead end, because it might do something unexpectedly. Most of the higher head agreed with this point. But Chrono did not mension or show the data about the other six to anyone. He made sure Hecate and Carim kept it a secret.

Nanoha got a call from Yuuno. "Hello Yuuno-kun!" "Nanoha! Listen carefully! Vivio and Einhalt are in ER right now!" Yuuno reported. "What happen!" Nanoha exclaimed. "If you want to hear the story, meet me at Shamal's room."

Nanoha headed to Shamal's office as fast as she could. When she reached there, she saw three people had been waiting for her: Shamal, Yuuno, and Yuyuko.

Nanoha : "Where are THEY!"

Shamal : "Calm down Nanoha-san, Vivio and her friend are alright now. Nonetheless, they need some time to recover. No serious problem thanks to Yuuno-san, who bring them on time"

Yuuno : "Actually, this lady save them. I happened to be passing by and she called for me to help."

Nanoha : "Thank you for saving my children. Miss..?"

Yuyuko : " I'm Beelzebub. You are..?"

Yuuno & Shamal : "What? You don't know her?"

Nanoha : "Hey! Don't be rude. I'm sorry for my friends behavior, I'm Captain Takamachi Nanoha, a Tactical Instructor of Special Duty Section 6. Nice to meet you."

Yuyuko : "Nice to meet you too, Nanoha-san"

With that, they started shake hand with each other. "Beelzebub-san, Could you tell me a whole story?" Nanoha asked. "Of cause, I will" Yuyuko smiled.

After listened to the story, Nanoha commented "You should be skilled in order to drive them away unscrashed. Yuuno-kun, please notify the officer about Vivio's case. By the way, would you mind if I want to see your blade?" Yuyuko replied "I don't mind, please take a look." She passed her wakizashi to Nanoha."

Nanoha : "Hm..This sure is a masterpiece. How do you get this?"

Yuyuko : "This blade belongs to someone precious to me, but she had passed away already."

Nanoha : "I'm sorry to hear that."

Silence remained for a while

Shamal : "By the way Beelzebub-san, What is your occupation?"

Yuyuko : "I've none, I'm still looking for it."

Nanoha : "With your sword skill I heard from a story, I think I can help you on that."

Yuyuko : "Really! You will find a job for me?"

Nanoha : "You can count on me, do you have your profile to hand in now?"

Yuyuko : "I afraid it has to be tomorrow, I didn't bring anything with me today, I'm really sorry."

Nanoha : "No problem, Any time you want will be fine."

* * *

><p>While Yuyuko was talking in a medical department, Sakuya was registering for a job in the human resource department. "Starting tomorrow, You will completely be a maid in Special Duty Section 6, Miss Leviathan." The officer said. Sakuya nodded "Yes, thank you. Excuse me." However, after she walked out she grinned 'Just as planned, Mistress Lucifer'<p>

* * *

><p>*Note : I got a lot of works so update might be slow.<p> 


	4. Encounter the DEVIL again

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this fiction. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN and the others belong to their right owner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Reimu POV**

I did not know how I end up in this mansion or this city. The first thing I saw were tree women around my bed; the blond, the black, and the silver. The blond who named Lucifer told me that my name was Belphegor. Such a strange name wasn't it? Then they tried to explaine everything to me (but my intuition told me that they still kept something from me).

After that I saw Lucifer and…um…Satan (the black hair girl) were going out.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'll be back shortly, just go to meet someone about something." Yukari replied.

"Alright! Take your time" I said.

* * *

><p>Yukari : "Are you sure you want to go back? It was only bloody scene left."<p>

Oku : "Please, I want to make a proper cremation for my former masters and my dear friends."

Yukari glared at Oku for a moment before she opened a gap. "Remember, when you're back. Don't forget to hide your wings and barrel like you are right now. When you finish, send a telepathy and I'll pick you up."

* * *

><p><strong>Sanzu River <strong>

"Komachi-san! Komachi-san! Stop slacking off and start working already" Komachi opened her eyes, she saw Iku sat beside her head. "What! You're dead already? I think you will live for another thousands years."

"Wake up and see your surrounding! You slacker idiot" Shiki scolded.

Komachi suddenly sprang up, it appeared that a large number of all the Gensokian plus some lunarian souls are waiting to cross the river.

"My god! Why are you all dead? Is there an Armageddon or something?" Komachi shocked.

Marisa : "YES! And the villain were here! Those WATATSUKI BASTARD!"

Toyohime : "What give you the right to call us that? You IMPURE BEING!"

Yuugi : "Hey guys! Let's start round 2 shall we?"

Remilia : "Bring it on! I'll smack that Yori-Jerk!"

Yorihime : "If you want to lose again, then COME ON! You spoiled brat."

Before it evolved into a complete mess, Shiki shouted **"SILENCE!"**

With the horrible aura she unleashed, no one dared to continue. "You all wait here! I will make sure all of you are going to repent your sin after this. Komachi! Come with me to the world of living!".

* * *

><p><strong>Hakurei Shrine<strong>

Oku had been adsorbing the scenery of Gensokyo for the last time, she had gone to every place before ended up here. There were only dead bodies and bloodstain left. She burned everything in Gensokyo in her brain. She change into her usual form; wings and nuclear barrel appeared. Before she was going to turn this place to ash, the God of Death and the Grim Reaper appeared in her vision.

Shiki : "What are you trying to do hell raven?"

Oku : "…"

Komachi : "Hey! I think I don't see someone like Reimu or Yukari down there, where are they?"

Oku : "..Ha..Shiki-sama, Komachi-san, it is a long story, but I will say that the others are left to another dimension."

Komachi stunned. "How can you talk like Ran? Back then, you just a bird brain and complete idiot who always 'Unyn' all the time. You can't talk in a normal or formal way at all!"

Oku : "I gained this intelligence from my new contracted with Yukari-sama, and now I've also gained a perfect control of Lord Yatagarasu's power within me."

Shiki : "Can you answer my question now Utsuho?"

Oku : "I don't want to left everyone corp like this, I want to cremate them all with this wasteland. Don't worry Yamaxanadu-sama, it's not going to affect Higan and Sanzu a bit. I can say this because I can control it."

Oku's tears is flowing.

Shiki : "Geez..Don't regret it later Utsuho. Another question, do you want to meet Satori's group for the last time? They are at the Sanzu River right now, you can come along if you want. I will allow it as my special gift to you."

Oku : "Thank you Shiki-sama. But if I meet them again, I'm not sure I can restrain myself."

Shiki : "Your heart is full of wrath. So let me warn you one last thing, revenge is not a good answer. If you kill you will have to be killed, that is the cycle of hate you possessed. You must cut the chain by forgiveness, I think that you stay alive should be an answer that your master wish for."

Oku cried heavier and heavier.

Oku : "I..I KNOW! Still I probably can't forgive THEM!"

Shiki and Komachi pitied the crying hell raven in front of them, as the one who stand above death, they had seen this similar scene countless time. They understood how it felt to lose someone precious to you. However, they couldn't do anything about it. No one even them could cheat the cycle of life and death; to be borned, to die, and reborned again and again for ETERNITY.

Komachi finally finished the conversation "To live peacefully or burn yourself with flame of anger. The choice is yours. Now we're off. Good Luck! Oku-chan" She fumbled Oku's head.

After the Lazy Shinigami and the Enma of Paradise left. Oku wiped her tears "I swear, in the name of Reiuji Utsuho,I will surely deviler the most torturous slaughter on you goddamn Lunarian in the near future. **Just you wait!**" Then she continue her intention.

**"ABYSS NOVA"**

Oku herfelf was starting to flash yellow color slowly. Later it became quicker and quicker,until the flash was gone.

**KABOOM!**

The next scene was like the real Armageddon on Earth, the mightiest flame Oku ever made, started to expand from her as a center. A red orb of Lord Yatagarasu's greatest flame was larger and larger. 5 minutes later Hakurei Shrine, Mayohiga, Muenzuka, Misty Lake, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Bamboo Forest of Lost, Eientei, Human Village, Youkai Mountain, Moriya Shrine, Kourindou, Garden of the Sun, Forest of Magic, Myouren Temple, Hakugyokuro, Heaven, Palace of the Earth Spirit, and other places in Gensokyou were completely swallowed up (left alone Sanzu River & Higan of cause).

* * *

><p><strong>St. Hilde Academy of Magic<strong>

"What do you mean you don't have a document?"

"Like I said, I don't need those stupid things. I can prove that I'm strong so I can teach here, deal?"

"What is this about? You walked in without anything? How can I accept you? You might be an outlander? Anyway I'll call the guard."

"Hey! Don't do that. OK if you want those damn papers that much, tomorrow I will hand it in, deal?"

"Deal"

BANG!

Tenshi closed the door. The information service room was in front of her.

'I think I have to rely on that Sukima old hag in this case, geez why everything is not simple as I think.' Tenshi annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office : Admiral Chrono Harlaown's Office<strong>

Admiral Chrono sipped tea in his room, he was thinking about how to deal with one being which made him feared for the first time, of cause it was Lucifer. She fitted for an evildoer excellently. But something didn't seem right. If she was that clever, why she acted so desperate that day at the Saint Church. She didn't seem to be KAMIKAZE type though. Did she know that if he hadn't make an objection in adding her in wanted list, she would be gone for sure no matter how strong she was (even though TSAB would suffer a great lost too). Before he could think further, his subordinate opened the door. "Sir, a lady want to see you."

'Who might she be? Never mind' "Let her in"

* * *

><p><strong>Special Duty Section 6<strong>

A private meeting among the key man was in process. Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, Rein, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira and Arf were present.

Vita : "Hayate, tell me what happened that day."

Hayate told a group what she knew before she was blasted. Rein, Nanoha and Fate filled the latter part.

Rein : "I have a feeling that I had met her before in the past, and she acted the same way too. However, I don't think that her name is Lucifer.

Nanoha : "Well since she displayed such powerful attack, plus Reinforce-san's description. I concluded that she isn't human.

Hayate : "Rein, can you recall your memory about her?"

Rein : "My intuition tell me about at least a thousand years ago. I'm sorry Hayate, I can't remember it well enough. Because it happened before I've become Book of Darkness' program, with the countless modification it affected my memory."

Signum : "Maybe she was your OLD friend."

Vita : "Or foe? From what I heard, she doesn't seem to be friendly at all."

Fate : "Let me ask this straight Reinforce-san. If you had a solo fight with her, Could you beat her."

Reinforce : "I'm still wonder it myself. Win or not, we will definitly cause an unimaginable destruction"

A maid came in to serve drink. Hecate face got more serious all of the sudden when she saw maid's face. She was Isayoi Sakuya. Hecate remembered her promise with Chrono and Carim about those outlander, so she stopped thinking about doing reckless thing in time.

Sakuya left the room. "Excuse me for a moment." Hayate said while she was going to follow her. However, when the automatic door slid open she saw Chrono. She would greet Chrono but another person behind him made Hayate shocked. In Hayate point of view, she felt like she stood in front of The Demon Lord itself (which was true in a sense). YES! She was Yakumo Yukari, who gave a smiley face to Hayate.

* * *

><p>Tenshi had a ramen as her lunch before she headed straight to Yukarin's mansion. When the door was opened by Reimu, Tenshi gladded that Reimu had awaken. Tenshi hugged Reimu.<p>

Tenshi : "At last you come to your sence again, why it took you so long Damn it!"

Reimu : "Woah! You are… Asmodius-san, am I right?"

Tenshi : "Yes, you're right. Um..Where is Lucifer?"

Reimu : "She was going out somewhere with Satan-san this morning, however only Satan-san came back and she've been sleeping in her room right now. I'm sorry I've no idea where Lucifer-san is at the moment."

Tenshi : "Don't worry, I don't mind. I will wait for her so bring me some tea, OK?"

Reimu : "As you wish, please come in."

Yuyuko reached the door before Reimu shut it.

Yuyuko : "Wait, Rei..Awww…Belphegor-chan."

Reimu : "Beelzebub-san! Is that really you?"

Yuyuko : "Yes. But first I'm hungry, please find some food for me."

Reimu : "Alright just come in. I'm not sure what is left in the fridge, but I will come up with something. You can wait in the dining room or living room."

Reimu walked to the refrigerator, after pick up ingredients she went to the kitchen. Then cooking sound could be hear over the first floor.

Yuyuko and Tenshi, both were sipping tea in the living room.

Yuyuko : "How are you? After we departed, where do you live?"

Tenshi : "I'm fine. I rent a cheap room in down town. How about yours?"

Yuyuko : "I tag along with Mammon-san in a graveyard."

Tenshi : "Sounds fit you perfectly huh. A ghost in a graveyard."

Reimu : "Tada! Here it comes, fried rice."

Yuyuko started eating suddenly, now her focus was only on the food she smelled and tasted. Tenshi watched Yuyuko's eating for a while, before she said "AHH! I give up, REIMU! Make me some food OOPS!." She just said Reimu true name out loud. 'Damn it! I need to be more focus with myself'

'Reimu?' In Reimu's mind, this word sounded familiar. Nevertheless, she ignored it because she was lazy to figure it out..

_To be continued_


	5. Abnormal Newbie

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this fiction. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN and the others belong to their right owner.

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Chrono : "I'm having a problem in finding you, but since you have shown up. Would you mind explaining your background? Even though I don't think you are the hot-temper one, your action that day surprised me."

Yukari : "I know that you are the one who clean my mess so I come to say thank you."

Yukari picked a scroll from her gap and passed it to Chrono. Chrono spent half an hour reading a scroll.

Chrono : "I can't believe such a place exist. As I though, you're not human. Anyway, why did you come to Mid-Childa?"

Yukari told him the invasion of Lunarian only the necessary parts.

Chrono : "I see. So what are you going to do from now on?

Yukari : "Do you need to ask? Revenge of course! However, another reason I come here is to warn you.

Chrono : "About what?"

Yukari : "Don't stand in my way from now on, I won't guarantee your safety. Next time if I'm crazy enough, you might DIE."

Chrono : "Don't worry! My friends and I are strong enough to take care of any criminal even YOU." (Chrono still didn't know about the level of the others except Yukarin.)

Yukari : "We will see in the near future weather you're bluffing or not."

Chrono : "Have you finish your business here?"

Yukari : "…Ah! I almost forgot, I would like to see a person with long silver hair and crimson eyes who goes by the name Reinforce."

_End of flashback_

**Special Duty Section 6**

Yukari : "Hi Reinforce! I come to see you."

Everybody : "!…"

Yukari : "Would you all mind leaving us alone?"

No one responded her. Everyone tensed up in front of a gap youkai. Rein was the first to break the silence. She spoke "If you don't mind, I would like to talk outside." "I don't mind, anywhere will do." Yukari smiled.

At the coffee corner near the building's entrance, there were a pair of women who has nothing alike sat opposite to each other. The blond hair with smiley face had a hot Espresso shot, while the silver one with serious expression had an ice Latte cup.

Yukari : "Well, where do you want to start?"

Rein : "What did you mean by TRUE ANCESTOR last time?"

Yukari : "That's your title! You're an original Shinso(Pure blood vampire)."

Rein : "Me, a VAMPIRE! Don't joke with me! As far as I remember, I've never felt like drinking blood."

Yukari : "The you right now isn't the same you I met the first time in the moon's capital. You used to be emotionless, and other than that; THE ABSOLUTE ENTITY FOR DEVASTATION."

Rein shocked. She didn't want to believe what she had heard just now. But when she saw through Yukarin's eyes, she knew those purple eyes weren't joking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari's Mansion<strong>

Tenshi : "Ha Ha! You're back at last."

Yukari : "What make you two come here today?"

Yuyuko : "We need your help about our resume."

Yukari : "What's the problems? It is perfect, isn't it?"

Tenshi : "WHAT! You have never given anything to us!"

Yukari : "…Wait a second!"

Yukari ran through her room. Tenshi's resume and Yuyuko's one were on a bedhead.

Yukari : "! Why am I such a forgetful? My plan can't be ruined like this. Tenshi, Yuyuko, you two please take these resume and quikly apply the job I told you NOW!."

Tenshi : "Hey..Hey! Why you are calling our real name all of the sudden! Aren't you the one who told us to use code name?"

Yukari blushed. She was very embarrassed for her mistake.

Yukari : "There is no one here to listen, just shut up and go already!"

After Yuyuko and Tenshi left, Reimu began a new conversation with Yukari.

Reimu : "Are you still hiding something from me LUCIFER-CHAN?"

Just one question and suspicious glared from reimu, Yukari sighed in surrender and explained the true strory.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Duty Section 6<strong>

5 days later, Yuyuko was officially assign to Special Duty Section 6.

Nanoha : "Hi..Hi! Everyone, today we will have a new member. Please greet her gently."

The one who followed her in was a pretty lady in air force uniform. She had pink hair and pink eyes. On top of that, She carried a short-sword in her left hand.

Yuyuko : "Hello! Nice to meet you all! I'm Enforcer Beelzebub. I was assigned to work here. Please take care of me from now on." She bowed.

Everyone in the section greeted her kindly, they're coming to introduce themselves one by one. It took a while for Yuyuko who was bad at remembering things to settle. Fate was the first to start a conversation with the newbie.

Fate : "Beelzebub-san, do you have magic?"

Yuyuko : "Yes! Fate-san. Moreover, I can use magic at full limit without a DEVICE too."

Fate : "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Everybody turned to Fate.

Nanoha : "It's true Fate-chan! The recruitment committee were so surprise when they found out her skill and power. They recruited her immediately!"

Signum suddenly got interest in Yuyuko, she asked Nanoha for details right away.

Signum : "H'm….Interesting! Magical Rank which exceed Meister Hayate's one, physical abilities that surpass a normal human, no barrier jacket, and the most interesting thing; excellent skill in sword play. Beelzebub-san, you are truly something! Would you mind if I spar with you?"

Vita : "Yare-yare! You're such a battle maniac, Signum."

Signum : "Ho-ho! Are you scared? I understand, a coward always fears to challenge someone stronger, am I right?"

Vita : "What did you just say! Me..a COWARD! You sure get some nerves! Beelzebub, I challeng you! After the fight with Signum, I give you a week before we settle our match."

Yuyuko : "Ara-ara, I don't mind. You two can team up and go all out against me after this."

Signum & Vita shocked, couldn't believe what they just heard.

Yuyuko : "But let me change first, I'm not used to this cloth yet."

5 minutes later, Yuyuko faced Signum and Vita on the training ground; she wore her usual light blue kimono plus Hakurouken already unsheathed, her opponent were in their own barrier jacket with sword and hammer.

"Ready! 3-2-1 GO!" Nanoha who was a referee gave a signal.

**FLYING DRAGIN FLASH!**

**KOMETFLIEGEN!**

**BUTTERFLY SIGN "DEATH LANCE"**

**KA-BOOM!**

To be continued


	6. Power of the Undead

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this fiction. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN and the others belong to their right owner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BGM : Lost Child OST - Wail of Soul<strong>

When the dust died down, Signum dashed to strike Yuyuko followed by Vita. Yuyuko saw them coming in. She grazed Laevatein and Graf Eisen professionally before she slashed Signum full swing. Signum was pushed away many meters. Vita suddenly lashed the ghost's opening, but Yuyuko avoided it in time.

Then Yuyuko started swinging the blade around with rhythm in mind, it turned out to be a magnificent sword dance even though she was in a real combat.

"Beelzebub-san's movements sure are beautiful, she seems like she's dancing more than fighting." Nanoha commented.

"I can't believe that Signum lost in term of strength!" Hayate exclaimed, the power Yuyuko had shown made her think of others members of Yukarin's group which she had seen with Chrono and Carim. She was worried if Yuyuko would turned out to be her enemy in the future Carim predicted. However, no one noticed Hayate's expression.

The outsiders saw a wonderful show. But in the duo point of view, they were facing a hard time together. A little detail like weapon's length that none of them had ever considered before showed big different in this fight. Both the demon blade of flame and the black iron count are longer than Hakurouken, which was more effective in mid-range battle. However, those two were fighting Yuyuko in close-range so she use her shorter weapon to her advantage. This caused Signum and Vita to have trouble countering the ghost attacks.

After grazing many slashed, Signum realized her mistake. She fell back to make some diatance from her opponent while Vita was still struggling. Signum praised Yuyuko "Your rumors are true after all!"

"But please becarful, because I will get real serious starting this moment! Vita, keep her busy. I will use my most powerful blow"

"As you wish, don't lose your chance!" Vita replied.

Vita increased her range to Yuyuko. She swung her hammer rapidly to keep Yuyuko busy. The ghost princess had no choice but to keep on defending. At the same, Signum raised a bow and charged an arrow.

"Oh God! Did Signum go a bit too far? Beelzebub-san might get critical injury with that!" Fate unbelievable said.

"FATE-CHAN! Signum-san is good on figuring her opponent's level. She knows who she's dealing with. On the other hand, I get a feeling that Beelzabub-san doesn't get 100% serious yet" Nanoha grinned.

Vita tried so hard to land a hit on a pink hair ghost. But it seemed impossible!

"You're too predictable little lady. I'm sorry but what's your name again?"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE LADY! YOU FREAKING NEWBIE! AND MY NAME IS VITA! I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER IT!" Yuyuko pissed Vita off by accident.

Signum who was ready to shoot any moment sigh with her comrade's childishness 'You really are a CHILD, Vita. I hope you won't forget our plan alright!'.

Yuyuko saw an opening when Vita lose her tenper, she impaled her wakizashi to the knight's right shoulder.

"Agh..!" Vita cried.

"Shit! She got her." Signum disappointed.

Before the hungry ghost thought of her next move, Vita grabbed her right hand.

"SIGNUM! Fire it right now! Hurry!"

"This is bad…." The ghost thought after she saw Signum; she must dodge as that seemed to be dangerous arrow, if not she might get a fatal hit, but Vita was in the way…

In a flash of thinking as the same time as Signum blasted the Sturmfalken, Yuyuko kicked Vita on her chest with full super-human strength. Vita coughed up blood and released the ghost's right hand unwillingly. Then Yuyuko's focus was fully on the incoming strike.

'Looks like I have to rely on my trump card after all'

**Mystic Eyes of Death Perception!**

From the audiences view; Yuyuko was trying a crazy act, slashing that terrifying arrow in half. There was no way for anybody to block that finishing blow immediately. 'Oh my God' was the only expression on everyone's face; except the Ace of Aces.

_Clink!_

Sturmfalken was separated in half before it turned to dust. This fact shocked everybody.

'What the hell was that just now!' Signum and Vita were thinking the same thing. While her opponents were still in confusion, she was taking this chance to strike back.

**Cherry Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom"**

3 seconds later

_Blast!_

Vita was an unlucky one who got a pay back, a thick ray of pink energy exploded under her. She flew in the air and crashed on the floor….unconcious.

"One down"

"Don't get pround of yourself, Beelzebub!"

**Sturmwinde!**

**Lights of the Undead!**

A five-branched laser penetrated through gust raging fire, Signum was hit and fallen on the ground.

"H..How could that be?"

"It's very simple Signum-san, my stamina is greater than you. You used almost all of your magic back then; at the time of that fearful arrow." Yuyuko smiled.

"…Ha ha…Well, I couldn't agree more. Your power was terrific, no wonder why Nanoha didn't worry about you at all. All right! I accept my loss, I'm sure Vita feel this way as well. We have to admit your power. I'm sorry for my arrogance." Signum smiled back and shook hand with Yuyuko.

Meanwhile Yuyuko began a good relationship with Signum, Nanoha whispered to Fate. "SEE! Fate-chan, our newcomer is very very strong."

"Indeed." Fate truely accepted the princess of the netherworld.

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Prison<strong>

Izayoi Sakuya was standing in the shadow near the prison's entrance.

"Mistress, I will begin the operation now."

"Be careful. Leviathan" Yukari worried.

"No need to worry…" Sakuya closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

"Mistress Remilia Mistress Flandre! Please get a hold of yourselves!"

Remilia Scarlet and Flandre Scarlet were nearly passed away in Sakuya view. They breathed heavily with serious injuries from silver weapons, their clothes were torn apart. They were lying in the pool of blood.

"Sa..Sa..….Ya.." Remilia tried her best to grab Sakuya's arms.

"Don't speak, you will get worse mistress!"

"Nee…Onee-..sama..What…?" Flandre slowly asked while she caught her sister hand.

"Haha…It's s…simple. It means you c..c..'t have fun…..anymore. Auh!" She coughed up blood after answering.

"Mistess! Stop this nonsense talk now!"

"Uwa..That's to….bad." Flandre said.

Remila glared into Sakuya'e eyes seriously. She gathered her remaining strength to give her last command. "Listen! Sakuya! I know I'm going to die from these damn silver so from today onward, you're free. Our servant-master relationship ends now. Make sure you alive and well after this, this is my last word as your master!"

Sakuya silenced, tears starting to fall down on her cheeks, and finally she cried out loud.

"Take this as my parting gift, Sakuya" Remilia bit on the maid's neck She didn't suck her maid'd blood, instead she transferred her own blood.

"That's not…..fair…onee-…sa…ma. I..want…to…entrust my b.l. too." Flandre bit another side of maid's neck and did the same as Remilia.

After that Sakuya's body reacted with injected vampires blood; she trembled 'Why my body is so hot, Arghhh!' Her thought faded away.

Yakumo Yukari walked out of her gap. The scenary she witnessed was the bloody Scarlet Devil Mansion. At first she had no hope of survivors when she found the Scarlet sister corpses. But she noticed Sakuya was still breathing lightly.

_End of Flashback_

**Devil Trigger!**

_Varoom!_

The crimson magic aura that surpassed Remilia Scarlet or even Flandre Scarlet burst out from her body, her eyes turned red. "Because the blood of my precious twin vampires are circulating inside me."

**Sakuya's World!**

This spell stopped time in the prison completely. Sakuya marched in openly after that. There was someone in here that Yukari needed in order to shift the revenge plan to another phase.

Jail Scaglietti, an infamous criminal who once nearly destroyed the world, looked depressed in his room. The Riot Force 6 put a deep scar in his heart, if only that they didn't interfere back then, his goal would succeed for sure. He pitied himself locked up in this hellish jail; he was sure he would die eventually in this boring place.

Suddenly he noticed another presence in his room, he looked that way. He saw an elegant lady wearing blue-maid outfit, she had long silver hair and blue eyes. Before he could said anything; she had begun speaking.

"You must be Dr. Jail Scaglietti, am I correct?"

"Yes. Miss, who are you?"

Sakuya ignored his latter replied. Her role was finished so she sent the location she was standing right now to Yukari throught a device. A few moment later, A hole which had countless eyes in it opened in mid-air, another lady came out of it. She greeted Jail kindly. "Let me introduce ourselves fisrt; I'm Lucifer, and this is my maid Leviathan. We're getting you out of here."

The last sentence of Yukari fired Jail's ambition once again, the eagerness took place in his mind. "Sounds good, I won't ask who you are, but what do you want from me in return, Ladies!"

"I just need your knowledge and your salvation, agree?"

Scaglietti had no hesitation in his answer. "Agree. But before we go, I need to get my four cyborgs first."

"Then guild the way, we have taken care all of the cameras in this prison already, so you can walk straightly to their room."

Uno, Tre, Quattro, and Sette were surprised to see their father again. However the four suspected the objective of their rescuers: Yukari and Sakuya.

Yukari warned them to escape already "It should be best if we discuss our business later in a safe place, don't you agree?". What she said was reasonable, on one made a veto. After that the group disappeared into a mystrerious gap, no witness to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>Specila Duty Section 6<strong>

"Everyone! We got a BIG problem!" Hayate contacted everybody, successfully drawing all the attention. "Jail Scaglietti and numbers are missing without a trace as of last night!"

'BLOODY HELL!' was in anyone's mind right after that.

From her desk, Yuyuko heard this bad news too. She tried her best to keep a poker face while inside she was filled with excitement 'You actually DID it! Now, the others should made their next move as well.'

* * *

><p><strong>St. Hilde Academy of Magic<strong>

"Sensei! How..many….. need to c.c..cccontinue?" Vivio exhaustively asked her new PE teacher.

"Until I'm tired." Tenshi answers while running along a group of students. She was in red PE uniform carried something looked like a light saber over shoulder.

'I wonder what the others are doing'

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari mansion<strong>

Hakurei Reimu trained hard to focus and control her divine power. After she heard the unspoken part of the story, she tensed up. Because of in this present state, she held the title of the WEAKEST of her group. So she tried so hard to be useful and not just a burden to the group; which was unlike her usual character.

* * *

><p>In a safe house, Yukari ordered Oku to guard this place. Then she sent a message to Yuuka 'Contact me when you are free, I need your help.'<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	7. Bad Omen

**Yukari's Secret Base (Jail's previous secret base)**

In the deepest part of the forest lies the hidden underground lab which was covered by the great size sunflower field of Yuuka, while the inside filled with crowds of mechanical beings and bio equipment. Jail and his cyborgs eagerly settled the mass production system of something. On higher ground, Yukari watched them with an evil grin. 'Just you wait! Soon your perfect moon will become a necropolis' She declared with malice inside her mind.

Below, the group felt the evil aura. However, they couldn't do anything but continue working with worry in their mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Duty Section 6<strong>

Hayate was holding a secret meeting among trusted friends. "The reason I call you two today is about them." "What happened?" Carim questioned. "I beleive the missing of Jail Scaglietti is related to them." Hayate replied. "Do you have any proof Hayate? I too, suspect that they are the one behind this, but we need the solid evidence to arrest them." Chrono spoke.

"Speak of evidence, I noticed a suspicious behavior from a member of them." Hayate seemed confident. "Who?" Chrono wondered.

Instead of answering, she showed a picture of pink hair female in the air force military uniform. Then she continued "This woman is Beelzebub, by the official document I have. During the panic of the disappearance of that man, she was too calm. She might build up her facial expression, but her eyes could do naught but betray her 'full of joy' emotion. Carim, Chrono if you still have members who are free. Please order them to spy on her."

"Hayate, let me ask you something." Chrono seriously spoke. "Yes?" "Do you think we can really beat them? I don't know how strong Beelzebub is, but I can guarantee the overwhelming power of Lucifer. Lucifer herself could win over you with ease. I think spying isn't a bad idea, but I can feel that you're rushing for arresting them. For now, watching for any suspicious movement is enough. When facing the enemy who is stronger than yourself, you must wait for the right moment to counter-attack to gain victory."

"My bad, I lose my head. Thanks for correcting me, Chrono-kun." Hayate realized her mistake. But suddenly she remembered something important. "Well, after I watched the match Signum and Vita against Beelzebub, I think her level is on par with Lucifer." Chrono flinced. "In addition, she has some kind of special ability, every time her eyes turn blue, any incoming strike or object around her, they turn into nothing from her simple slash or stab."

"From what I've heard just now, I assume that is the forbidden power I was interest in long ago, which leads to the death of the three greatest leader; Hegemon of Shutra Claus Ingvalt, Saint King Olivie Segbrecht, Dark Ruler of Galea Ixpellia." Carim told.

"And what is the name of that power?" Hayate asked. Carim wore a frightening face. "The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, the absolute killing ability which claimed to see the death point of anything even God. So we also refer to it as a 'God-slaying power." After that Carim kept continue on this topic, Chrono memorized any information Carim spoke well. He need more information about their member, because the scroll Yukari lent him was too rough. He thought he would ask Yuuno for help later.

While the three of them were talking inside, Sakuya on the outside was using her devil trigger mode to track their conversation, with the sharp sense of hearing inherent in vampires, she could hear it clearly. Later when she realized the conversation went on with no sign of ending, she decided to contact Yukari.

"The 3 official members of the Bereua were mentioned about us in their secret meeting just now, seems like they start to make a move. What is your order, my lady?" "Just keep watching for now, I'm guessing they won't make any action soon. Remember to obtain as many information as you can, I sure that after we deal with the Lunarian, we might face them next." Yukari said. "How about our plan, my lady?" "Fear not, it's running well. It will be complete in the next three months."

* * *

><p><strong>St. Hilde Academy of Magic<strong>

"Vivio, let's do our best." "We should be the winner for sure, Einhard-chan" Einhard and Vivio talked lively together. Before them was a big event poster on the announcement board;the city tournament. Thia year they presented a new style, duo fight. As they passed Tenshi, she watched the lovely couple chatting on the way. 'What were they taking about just now?' she was curious, then she stopped walking when she saw the same poster. She spent some time reading the whole details. "Interesting! It's time to light some fire." She grinned.

After that, she quickly finished her paperwork and headed straight to Yukari's mansion. She was greeted by human-form Oku (no nuclear barrel, no wings, and no Yatagarasu eye). "Where are those two?" Tenshi started talking. "Belphegor-dono said she needed a more sacred place for a better concentration of her divine power, so she left earlier this morning. Lucifer-sama has been busy about our plan, and she haven't come back for a while now."

"So? You're free, right?" Tenshi smiled. "Actually, I'm on standby right now, but I guess you could say that, Asmodeus-dono." Utsuho sighed.

"Will you accompany me to the tournament? I can enter it myself with another random weakling, but it would be more fun if I have someone from our group as my buddy." Tenshi showed a copied poster of the city tournament.

"Sure! Why not?" Oku quickly responded. "Wow! You sure didn't waste a second to answer. I thought you would hold out a bit." Tenshi show a surprised expression. "Well, I'm kind f bored. Our real war isn't going to start tomorrow, we still have time. I just take it as warm up and I'd like to know this world fighting style and power too. So, I will give it a shot."

"I wonder if it is true, because your answer didn't seem to fit the you I knew. The truth is, aren't you really thirsting for battle?"

Oku went silenced for a while, and then she burst out in a laugh.

"You really got me there! Looks like I can't completely hide it."

"Of course! I fought you uncountable times, why can't I figure out your trait? You and I are the same, who love the excitement under the struggling situation. Your bond with Lucifer might make you smarter, but it is impossible to change your true nature inside, Satan!" Tenshi said proudly. "Now! Let's go!"

After that they went to the registration area, they coincidentally met Vivio and Einhard there.

"Sensei! Are you coming too?" Vivio greeted happily, while Einhard was smiling. "Why should I miss this exciting event?" "Who's that with you, Sensei?" Einhard asked curiously. "She? Oh! Let me introduce my friend, this is Satan my rival or I must say she was my ex- enemy. Satan, these two are my students at St. Hilde Academy of Magic."

Two group greeted each other politely. After that they registered their team; Tenshi and Utsuho, Vivio and Einhard were shown on the official tournament board.

"The match will start tomorrow, so let's go back and prepare ourselves for the beat result." Oku told Tenshi.

When the two were away, the remaining two were discussing. "Ne! What do you think of our team and sensei's team Einhard-chan." "I think they will be a though opponent. Asmodeus-sensei's physical strength is high as we know, she didn't appear to be tired in the P.E. class while we fully exhausted and so I guess her magical power can't be underestimated. For Satan-san, we should be more careful, because my sense told me that she's very dangerous by all means."

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Shrine<strong>

Reimu kept herself busy with her training, right now she was casting a spell.

_**Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal"!**_

Several fantasy energy orbs appeared, then it launched to random targets within the area.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! _

The surrounding erupted for a second, those target got smashed into tiny pieces. However, Reimu felt unsatisfied with the outcome which wasn't destructive as she had expected

"Damn! I still have a long way to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari's Mansion<strong>

Oku reported to Yukari through communication window about the tournament she and Tenshi had chosen to take part in. "Lucifer-sama, do you mind if I and Asmodeus-dono participated in the City Tournament?"

"What is this City Tournament? Explain." "It's a fighting tournament. The winners will receive a trophy with a large amount of money, plus they will become famous in Mid-Childa."

"I don't mind. However, remember not to make yourselves too outstanding and you need to hold that energetic girl back if it's look like she will go out of hand, got it?" Yukari ordered. "Yes, Lucifer-sama"

* * *

><p><strong>TSAB Mil-Childan Main Office<strong>

Yuuno Scrya was walking to meet his friends once in a while. Everybody seemed happy as usual except Chrono and Hayate, their faces might be smiling, but he felt that it were forced smile. And a small hint of worry could be notice in their voice. He never asked them what were troubling them, because he knew that some problems you couldn't tell anybody, they needed to solved it themselves.

Suddenly a silver-hair maid bumbed into him at the blind corner.

"Oops! I'm sorry, are you alright?" Sakuya who purposely bumped into him apologized.

"Ah! Yes, I'm alright. Excuse me, are you new? You don't look familiar to me." "Yes, I'm Leviathan. You are...?" "Yuuno Scrya, the librarian of the Infinity Library." "Really! I must be very lucky, I'm interest in that area for a while, but I'm just a maid so I have no right to enter. Do you mind taking me to the library? I would be grateful for just once in my life to visit it. There are tons of document I'd love to read and find out more there." Sakuya tried to beg for mercy. It worked, optimistic Yuuno who saw Sakuya as a cute innocent maiden replied cheerfully. "Don't worry miss, I will offer you to be allowed as my request to the HQ. Anyone who loves books is always welcome to my library, ha ha."

"Thank you very much! I will see you right after work, Mister" Sakuya told him before left to work with satisfied face. Poor Yuuno didn't notice that he had just invited a great demon in human form to his territory.


	8. Overkill

The lunar army suffered heavy damage from the lost of 2 generals: Watatsuki sisiters. Lord Tsukuyomi was mad about this result, because she sure that those earthling were weak. Now she took full control of the remaining and newly built army directly. She sent many spies to search for the survivors every were in Gensokyo, but no good news received plus her spy ended up in the Armageddon (when Oku unleashed her nuclear fusion). She thought those Gensokian must fled to the outside world so she commanded her force to invade the Earth. In this war, Tsukuyomi use every powerful treassure in order to gain a quick victory with less damage, the outcome was satisfied as her prediction. But there was still no sign of the Gensokian. Even though she pissed off, she couldn't do anything about it. She came back with full of hatred.

The Gensokian gang was nowhere to be found on Earth, and the gang were unable to live throught space or others planet. This leaded to a simple conclusion: another dimension. With the power of a certain youkai she knew, they could travel throught dimension easily. After that she ordered scientists to create a dimension gate.

"You and your friends cannot escape youkai, I will continue serching until I find you and destroy you!. Just you wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari's Secret Base<strong>

The two of Gensokyo's elite were chatting about revenge plan in details.

"So in short, you will open the portal in the center of Moon Capital" Yuuka concluded.

"It's as you said." Yukari confirmed.

"Why won't you open it next to Tsukuyomi' throne, it easier that way."

"Ara..you have no sense of art at all! Jist kill her is not enough! I want her to see the city's fall in front of her own eyes. It's going to satisfy me this way."

"Your habit is bad as ever, how about our force right now?"

"It's 10% complete. That man worked faster than I expected." Yukari satisfied. She raised her right hand in glove and looked at it with meaning.

Below the room, a number of war machines and bioweapons were found along each floor. In the deepest part, Jail was currently working on one of his new experiments in the lab. The four cyborgs watched him on a far distance.

"Looks like doctor has come back to his old self again." Uno spoke with herself.

"And?" Quattro continued for her.

"Doctor's dream will come true this time." This time was Sette.

"But can we really trust her, that elegant lady." Tre worried.

They went silence. It's true that she gave their father a helping hand, but they felt that she just used him for her own benefit. Tre bravely broke the silence "Well, if the time comes, I'm prepared to sacrify myself in order to bring her down willinly."

However, they seemed to be out of luck. In a small corner near them appeared a tiny gap with red ribbons at both ends, such misfortune.

Back to the room above, Yuuka noticed Yukari's sudden malicious smile. " Somethin wrong?" "Well, sort of" "Stop your creepy smile and tell me already." Yuuka was serious.

"Sooner or later, we must dispose of our rats in our own sewer."

* * *

><p><strong>BGM : =NeutraL= - Nuclear Fusion (Reiuji Utsuho's theme)<strong>

"Are you ready, Buddy?"

"Just ask yourself instead, I always ready!"

Tenshi and Oku had a short conversation before they walked to the battle ground.

City Tournament this year was more exiting, the battle was set on a small island with random stage selected system, the audience would watch the battle from real-time camery in every angel and corner which the best shot would be shown on the main monitor. This way the participants could use their maximum power to the fullest. Anyone was started with a life point of 10000. Howerer, the player would lose immediately when it reached zero despite of the fact that the player could continue. The battle system was going to calculate the damage each player could do base on power status. In addtion, there was no time limit per round so this was fair to a slowed starter.

First Hell & Heaven duo's opponent who would become first blood was a pair of men cladded in Europian armor; one held lance, another held spear. Suddenly the stage change into a city with lots of various type building. The narrator spoke "Now! The match will begin in 5..4..3..2..1..GO!". Their foe quickly fired beams to them and hided in a small tower, unprepared girls got a direct hit. Good for them that the gap was too great so the calculated damage they got was small. The knights kept fired and moved all the time, but those shots missed the girls.

"This is very annoying! Hey you! If you are a MAN! Fight fair and square!" Tenshi yelled while she was grazing the shots. "I must admit that I hate their hit and away stratergy." "What's the plan then?" Oku questioned and dodged the beam at the same time.

"We need to make them fight in our advantage! Um.." Tenshi was thinking of a way to act against them. Two Gensokians look into each other eyes for a while, suddenly the crazy idea struck their mind. They grinned with one and another. The celestial girl was the first who took action.

**_Temperament "State of Enlightenment"_**

She strengthed her body to withstand the hits which acted as a shield for the hell raven to charged up enegy.

"Einhard-chan, do you think sensei can endure it?" Vivio worried about the one-side attack game. Einhard silenced, she was concentrating on the battle and she didn't seem to hear Vivio's question at all. Vivio turned her face to her friend, when she noticed her friend's state, she gave up. She focused back on the match.

**_Shooting Sun x 30_**

Utsuho threw her nuclear energy balls randomly, heavy explosions changed an entire island into a ruckus. The knights who were hidden in one of towers made their escape instantly.

Tenshi didn't lose a split second in attacking them when she saw them. After a big combo, Oku also ran to join a fight. The two of them were surpried by unexpected heavy blows they recieved, even they could block in time. Then the melee fight which both girls preferred was now avialble. The result was now clear, there was no way a normal human can win against an inhuman especially the Lord of Hell Blazing Fire and The Ruler of Bhava-agra.

Oku crushed the spear holder hard on his abdomen, while Tenshi gave a super heavy side-kick to a lancer. Knights were sent flying many yards before painfully landed. The duo followed them and began chain attacks. After a few minutes of chain attacks, Hisouten and Fist pushed them crashing deeper into the ground. They breathed and coughed up blood deadly, zero HP could be seen on their status.

"Time for the FINISHING STRIKE!" Tenshi sadistically shouted. She rised her sword up over her head level.

"Don't tell me you will use THAT TECHNIC? Isn't it OVERKILL? They're already run out of health points!" Utsuho panically warned.

"Too bad! It's too late to stop it." The spoiled angel sticked her sword to the ground promply. "Damn it!" Oku spreaded her black wings and flied up hight, Tenshi was also riding her keystone following her friends after she pulled her sword back. "Good Luck! Gentlemen, Haha!"

"Now the winners has been decided, it's-", a second later before the narrator told who were the winner of the match, a set of great earthquakes occured.

_KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!_

The entire island was erupting, caused a great destruction that shocked eveyone. The land shaking continued for a minute, at last the island sank. The audiences, the narrator, and the competitors were in a state of jaws dropped with the unbelievable devastated power they had ever witness.

"That's it!" Tenshi said after landed. 'Oh God! What should I tell Lucifer-sama about this? You stupid angel!' Oku face palmed, she was still in the air seeing the destroyed area below.

In the end, the first blood duo got in an ER from the overkilled attack which Tenshi claimed that she still held back(really?). According to the total mess Tenshi had caused to the stage, the tournament would be paused for maintenance for a week. Her action also caught attention of a bereau member who sent the match record to Chronoright after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinity Library<strong>

In front of Chrono was a ton of document about mythology, theology and demonology plus a recent received video. He had been studying those papers and video for almost a day. At the same time on another side of the library, Sakuya was copying official military data. How was this happen? Well, Chrono had never told anything about Gensokian, so in Mr. Scrya point of view, Leviathan was just a pretty maid. It would be strange if he mentioned about a pretty girl during duty, right?

When Chrono reached his limit, he gained all the data about the Gensokian and other about their title: 7 lords of hell. The silver-hair maid also finished copying and sending to her boss. The two met coincidently at the exit.

'!' They alerted themselves at the time they saw each other, Sakuya didn't expect to find the official member here, as for Chrono he was shocked to find out that a lowly maid who had no right of entering this place (and on top of that, she was on his black list) was here.

Chrono kept calm "What are you doing here?".

Before the half-vampire took any action, Yuuno interrupted the scene " Did you get anything, Chro.." He stopped his sentense immediately when he realized the tense atmospherer. "Yuuno, do you care to explain why a mere maid can enter this place?" Altough he threw a question to the head librarian, his eyes were focus on Sakuya. "Well, I could be here since I have Mr. Scrya's permission." She answered in place of Yuuno. However, Chrono could felt a weak presence of killing intent in that.

Innocent Yuuno saw the two glared at each other like they were ready to clash any second. "I'll explain now, Chrono. Miss, could you leave for the time being." He tried to put the situation under control.

Suddenly, Chrono had just thought of an idea to captured with vivid excuse. "Of course, You must explain everything to me. For you, you cannot go yet. You too need a lot of explanation, because you two break the rules." He imagined the worst case scenerio, if Sakuya picked a fight, he had advantages in this place.

Chrono got a BINGO! Sakuya was going to refuse, she had done what she had to so Kamikaze fight would be great for loyal servent like her since she had nothing to lose, plus she would rather die instead of leaking information about her friends.

Slowly, she picked her 6 knives from her thinging and held the blade side between fingers. Yuuno gasped in Sakuya's action. Nevertheless Chrono had predicted it, he was surpried in a way the time-master replied. Right now Sakuya was already in cross-arm stance.

"I refuse to stay. If you have a problem with it, please make your way." Sakuya politely challenged.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

*Note : Gensokyo's elite 4 = Yukari, Yuuka, Mima, and Shinki


	9. Sakuya's Awakening

Yuuno and Chrono used barrier to deflect counltless accelerated knives , Sukuya used this opportunity to escape. Yuuno didn't know the background of a whole story, but he at least noticed something wrong and activated the security alarm.

The siren sound was heard all over the base.

With alerted members, she had a hard time breaking through their lines after one and another. The situation was getting worse when she was forced to the dead end.

"Drop you weapon, and surrender peacefully. You absolutely have no way to escape." Chrono announced while he was walking toward Sakuya with S2U in his right hand.

The maid closed her eyes as a reply. Chrono thought that she had surrendered, so he activated a bind spell on her while he was coming closer. The maid still stayed in the same posture.

"Now! You're under arres-" The Admiral's sentences was cut off by the sudden energy burst, maid's red eyes quickly opened with blood lust. Weird staff was beginning to form in her right hand.

'Shit!' Chrono cursed himself from the misjudgment on the maid.

_Kaboom!_

* * *

><p>Signum and Agito were on the way to the chaotic zone, then an explosion occurred about some distance away in front of them. Right after that, they sensed dangerous killing intent coming from the smock screen. "Agito, unison with me now!" "Alright"<p>

"Unison! In!"

Signum's hair turned pale orange, her uniform was replaced with blue barrier jacket without coat. She guarded herself by blazing Laevateinn in front of her. Right on time; her fire blade was crashed with burning staff which the wielder was a maid in her department, the impact broke all glass in the area and set the surrounding on fire, she didn't understand the situation one bit, but the heat from that weird staff was so intense that she needed to send more power through her blade to counter-attack, she successfully pushed Sakuya away.

"Signum! Help me capture her, she is a spy!" Chrono appeared behind the recent wanted criminal.

Their weapon clashed again, this time it was more intense that Chrono needed to sheild himself with focus barrier. Signum couldn't believe that this time she was push back.

"What' wrong with her, Admiral? It's impossible that a maid has such incredibly strength!"

"Save the comment for later, Signum. We need to stop her as soon as possible."

Signum had encountered many foes who use fire, but there is no one who is insanely powerful like this before. Mad enhancement from vampire blood made Sakuya powered up a lot, it would surely gave Signum a hard time. Sakuya roared, she swang her extended staff in a wide arch.

"Shit!" Chrono and Signum jumped in an opposit direction.

_Boom!_

The fire spreaded more wider. Noted that normal building would withstand the fire for some time, but this fire was a different story, the flame that berserk Sakuya unleashed made a building starting to collapsed at the moment. Sakuya continued on rampage.

"Hahahaha! Get out of the way if you value your life!" Sakuya laughed.

* * *

><p>The situation was serious, now every combatant agent was heading toward the red zone includind Yuyuko. Sha was running with the Three Aces' group.<p>

When they reached the scene; Sakuya was fighting with exhausted Signum, Chrono layed unconsciouss. Fate tranformed and moved quickly to support the knight. However, that was a mistake; Fate was strong, but she lacked strength, she was sent flying through many walls the moment she received the vampire maid's blow.

Sakuya turned her attention to a new group, she calmed herself down a bit when she saw Yuyuko. Nanoha glanced at Sakuya, she tried to start the negotiation.

"Leviathan-san! Please stop this! We don't know your objective, but we might be of help if you share your problem with us. Violence isn't always the best choice!"

Sakuya kept eyes contact with the Ace of Aces for a brief moment; to confirm that it had no bad will. Though she dispelled Laevateinn, her eyes were still bright crimson.

"Thanks for your concern, Nanoha-san..." She prepared to use time ability while she was answering.

"It might be rude to say this; Your concern IS NOT NECESSARY!"

Nanoha tried to continue. "Wh-"

**_The World_**

The scene turned gray, the maid was the only one moving in this gray dimension. She broke the glass ready to jump off. She turned around one last time, she finally decided that she should gave Yuyuko about what's going on. She picked a damaged pen on the ground and wrote a small note on a found nearby paper peice, then placed it in front of Yuyuko before escaped.

Time resumed once again.

Everyone was very confused about the sudden disappearance of Sakuya, except a certain ghost who knew well about time manipulation ability and suddenly caught something in front of her: a note.

The ghost instinctively caught it, She spent a few seconds skimming a small peice of paper. After she got what Sakuya wrote, she secretly ate it (such an old way to destroy an evidence). However, her action had been seen by Hayate.

"Use wide-area search within 5 miles! We might catch up on her" Chrono quickly commanded.

* * *

><p>"Arg!" Blood splashed on the floor.<p>

Sakuya caughed, caughed, and vomited a stream of blood in a random abandoned building nearby. She panted heavily. The more she used vampiric enegy, the more mutated she had become; she realized the fact when it was too late. She was mutating; eyes turned crimson, fangs and nails grew sharper and longer, every cell body screamed in agony before became full shito. After that, her blood thirst drove her lose her mind, she charged out of the building to find blood to satisfy her lust. Luky for her, she found one misfortune woman who looked famillar to her walking along a small road in front of her. She dashed to her full speed and tacked her down, readied to peirce her fangs to victim's white neck. Then, she realized who she was going to hurt...

"B..Belphegor!?"

* * *

><p><strong>An hour ago<strong>

Hakurei Reimu had returned. She didn't know how strong she used to be, but at least she tried her best to reach her current level. Along the way of city sightseeing, she felt an evil auro coming to her. Her intuition was right but her body failed to react in time, she was caught off guard on the ground. The attacker smelled like a vampire to her. For the fact that her divine power mad her into deep blood, she closed her eyes and waited for it to sink its' fang down, and that would be its' end. Her thought was interrupted by Sakuya's voice.

"B..Belphegor!?"

Reimu eyes opened widely in astonishment. She noticed that Sakuya was not the same.

"Leviathan-san! What happened to you? Why are you here?!"

Before Sakuya could answer, the TSAB staff had reach the scene. They spreaded force around her, the presence of Reimu surprised Yuyuko as well. Yuyuko rushed to confront the maid.

"Surrender now! Let her go and I will ensure your safety"

Yuyuko tried to give Sakuya a hint that she will help her escape, but Sakuya condition which just turned full Shito made her mind unstable. She desperately roared and stumbed on the ground, bursted concrete underneath with vampiric strength. Everyone tensed up at the sudden act, prepared for a fight.

However, Sakuya didn't fight, she jumped to the roof of a high building and continued jumping until she was out of sight.

Yuyuko picked Reimu up.

"Good day Belphegor-chan!" Yuyuko picked Reimu up.

"What a surprise to see you here!"

"I work in a Bureau, remember?"

"So, what happened here? I JUST BACK, AND ALL OF THE SUDDEN, I GET AMBUSHED BY OUR MAID!" Reimu yelled in frustration. Her voice caught all the attention of the staff who were discussing about capturing Sakuya completely.

"Someone you know, Beelzebub-san?" Hayate asked

"Yea.., sort of." She gave Reimu a wink to stay quiet.

"Are you all right, Miss...?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Belphegor."

"Would you mind if I suggest you to come with us to the Bereau for a moment?"

Reimu felt unpleasant, but Yuyuko interrupted.

"Please go on ahead, I will accompany her later. I have to talk with her for a while."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?! Sakuya, a VAMPIRE?!" Reimu exclaimed<p>

"I don't know what's going on either. Let's just stop the topic for today, now you should regroup with Lucifer."

"Ara..Belphegor..You finished training earlier than I expected." Yukari emerged from her personal gap near Reimu.

Reimu shocked "W..What the HECK Lucifer?! Don't scare me like that, I can die from heart attack you know!"

"Save the talk for later, now come with me." Yukari dragged Reimu to a portal. Before she closed, Yuyuko suddenly asked. "Did Leviathan told you anything about what happened earlier?"

"I want to know as well"

Three of them alerted, the owner of the voice was none other than Yagami Hayate, Yuyuko's superior, who came out of dark corner in barrier jacket. The atmosphere now filled with the tension among four powerful being.


End file.
